1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally an apparatus and method for passing a suture; more specifically, passing a suture while creating a passage through soft-tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
During surgery, a surgeon may use a periosteal elevator to reflect the attached periosteum from the underlying bone creating a passageway and corresponding space for a bone plate. The periosteum should be stripped sparingly and only sufficiently for application of the plate. After removing the periosteal elevator, the surgeon pushes the bone plate into and attempts to follow the created passageway to properly position the bone plate.
The surgeon may pass a suture retriever through the created passage created in the soft-tissue. Generally, the suture retriever is forcibly driven through the soft-tissue. The suture is then attached to the suture retriever, wherein the retriever is withdrawn pulling the suture with it.
Each time an instrument, including the bone plate, is driven through the passageway the risk increases of additional damage to the surrounding soft-tissue and stripping additional periosteum from the bone risking damage to the blood supply of the bone.